Electronic apparatuses such as tablet terminals, smartphones, mobile phones, and computers may be provided with haptic actuators that give impact type haptic feedback and vibration type haptic feedback. However, current designs require separate haptic actuators for each type of haptic feedback, which uses more space and increases costs.